


Uncertainty ~ Donnie

by Deadlydancer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dog is here too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydancer/pseuds/Deadlydancer
Summary: Prompt: Imagine there is a time jump, Connie and Daryl haven't seen each other for a while because the blizzard and the weather went dangerous and communities had to isolate themselves. Now, imagine that first moment when they see each otherHope you enjoy!





	Uncertainty ~ Donnie

As Daryl sat with Dog on the front porch of his Alexandria home, he felt like something was missing.  _ Someone _ , rather. The once thriving community was now dull. Between the recent snow storm and the people that were lost only months before, everyone struggled to get back on their feet. They longed to regain the energy and passion to survive.

Dog listened patiently for orders in the warm, spring sun. The energetic canine became bored at the lack of action. There was always something to be done, but in recent times, all people wanted to do was stay home and isolated. Maybe it was a way to stay out of trouble...but man, was it annoying. 

Daryl tried to distract himself, though his mind always went back to  _ her _ . As much as he hated to admit it, he needed her here. She was an optimistic, ray of sunshine. Without Connie, it was hard to see the world as something other than darkness and devastation.

 

Audibly sighing, Daryl rose to his feet, sparking interest of tired Dog. It was a nice day. Cool, blue sky, sunny--it wouldn’t hurt to travel outside the gates for once. He needed to clear his mind.

Daryl whistled Dog to run ahead while he climbed on his motorcycle. Dog barked excitedly as the soft breeze brushed past him in lightning speed. 

At first, Daryl didn’t know where the animal was going. His path, however, became certain as they passed through a clearing. They were going to Hilltop.

Swearing under his breath, the destination was not what Daryl had in mind but rather what he wanted to get  _ off _ his mind. Nevertheless, he couldn’t bring himself to tell the animal otherwise and turn around. He felt a small smile attempt to form on his face. It wasn’t often he believed in fate, actually,  _ never _ . But fate was bringing Daryl to Hilltop. Connie would be there, and now so would he.

 

Riding up to the gates, Daryl was instantly greeted with several surprised expressions. The communities had been separated for a while. None had braved the journey through the woods since the blizzard. With an otherwise hidden enemy lurking around, it simply wasn’t worth the risk. Daryl, on the other hand, was reckless. Not in a good way. Not in a bad way. He knew the risks, and they were risks worth taking.

 

Connie stood up from her place at a picnic table. Everyone turned their attention to the slowly opening gates. When she finally figured out who it was, she beamed with happiness. 

Daryl gave quick nods to those who greeted him, refusing to make eye contact with the one he wanted to see most. Connie kneeled to pet Dog immediately. He targeted her out among the crowd, instantly relaxing at her delicate touch to his fur.

 

“Hey,” Daryl waved to her. He figured this would be his chance since Dog was already with her. That way it wouldn’t be so strange, but casual.

Connie waved back to Daryl with a smile on her face. She was beyond thrilled to see him again. It had been far too long. 

 

**How have you been?** She pulled out her notepad to write.

 

“Alright. You?”

 

**I’m doing okay. Why are you here?**

 

Daryl shrugged. “Dog needed fresh air.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. That was weird, especially for Daryl.

 

**I’m glad you came back. I’ve missed you.** Connie replied.

 

If he was being honest, he’d done more than “miss her” the past few weeks. Infact, he thought about her everyday. Close to every second, actually.

 

“Yeah, same,” Daryl cringed at his awkwardness.

 

Connie thought for a moment before responding. She was extremely  good at reading facial expressions, and Daryl had one that caught her eye.

 

**I know you just got here, but do you think it would be okay if we went** ….

 

She stopped mid sentence. Too bad she couldn’t erase pen, because she hated her choice of words and Daryl was already looking over her shoulder. 

 

**I know you just got here, but do you think it would be okay if we went**

 

**Sorry. I don’t know. I’m just getting stir-crazy being stuck here all the time.**

 

Was that weird? Connie questioned herself. Yes, she likes him. But surely he wouldn’t like her like that--of  _ all _ people. She didn’t mean to make it awkward between their friendship. They had a good thing going and she didn’t want to change that. She also blamed the notepad. It hardly ever translated her ideas as intended. 

 

“I would like that,” Daryl said through the silence. 

 

His look was soft and dare she even realize his faint grin. She smiled back and nodded, walking alongside Daryl and Dog as they exited out the gates. 

 

Daryl’s mind raced and his heart felt like it might beat out of his chest. Was she trying to say that she liked him too? He would give anything to know what she was thinking. It sure as hell would make it a whole lot easier. 

Connie noticed Daryl avoiding her eyes. Dammit...she had made it awkward. She blushed with embarrassment and felt the color begin to slip from her face. Obviously he didn’t like her. He was just pitying her. ...But what about his smile?

 

They admired the beautiful sunset sky, both confused and unaware of their feelings for each other. Even Dog sensed the nervousness and tension of the situation. It sure was entertaining to watch. 

 

Connie paused Daryl and quickly scribbled a note, very hesitate to hold it up.

 

**This is weird. I know it is. I just missed you the past weeks and wish I could spend more time at Alexandria with you and Dog.**

Just “missed” him? If Daryl had any hope before, it was surely destroyed now. 

 

“I wish you would just come back to Alexandria with us,” Daryl muttered. Though Connie understood every word. He looked unsure though, maybe even regretful. 

 

**Daryl, just stop. I know you’re just trying to be friendly and I appreciate that. But I’m getting these mixed signals and I can’t figure out what you’re saying.**

 

Daryl chewed his lip and looked elsewhere for a response. “Nah, that’s not it.”

 

Connie gave him a concerned expression and swallowed hard. 

 

“I think of you alot. Us with Henry and Lydia,” he began solemnly. “Might as well say it, but you’re smart enough and probably already figured it out.” 

 

He waited for her response but she still held the same nervous gaze. 

 

Daryl paused slightly. “I like you.”

 

He snapped his head away but Connie tapped him on the shoulder. 

 

**I like you too :)**

 

As he read the message, he found it hard to comprehend. All this time they’d been hiding it. 

He didn’t know how to react so he reached for her hand, which she willingly accepted the gesture. Connie smiled at him and then at Dog.

 

**And yes. I will come to Alexandria with you ♡**

  
  
  
  



End file.
